Unfortunately, some habits such as smoking are addictive and persons have difficulty breaking those habits. Many methods are known to assist in breaking habits, and these include quitting “cold turkey,” group counseling, medications (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,230), hypnosis and other aids. Many of these methods fail for a variety of reasons such as difficulty in following the regimen, demands on time, and cost. Nicotine patches, for example, are attendant with difficult regimens, side effects, and cost.
Thus, there is a need for a device to help persons wean an addiction which is simple to use, easy to carry and which gradually reduces the level of addiction over a period of time.